LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible Season 1 7
Arachnophobia is the seventh episode of the first Season of ''LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible''. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Flash Thompson * Liz Allan * Tiny McKreever * Clayton Cole * Christina Everhart * Principal Warren (First appearance) * Professor Warren * Captain George Stacy * Gwen Stacy (Mentioned) * Curt Connors (Mentioned) Villains * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) (First appearance as Scorpion; cameo) * Miles Warren (First full appearance) * The Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) (First appearance) * Wilson Fisk (First appearance; cameo) * Miles Warren's mysterious benefactor (Behind the scenes; mentioned) * Spencer Smythe (Mentioned) Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** New York City *** Queens **** Forest Hills ***** Midtown High School *** The Bronx **** Wells Fargo *** Midtown **** Midtown Police HQ Story The episode begins on a bright Thursday morning in the Bronx. At Wells Fargo Bank, philanthropist Wilson Fisk is busy making a withdrawl from the bank when, all of a sudden, a man wearing a bear-themed stunt suit bursts in, identifying himself as "the Grizzly" and demanding cash. When Fisk, being around the same size as the Grizzly, attempts to settle matters calmly, he's pushed down by the physically powerful bear man. All of a sudden, though, the Grizzly is interrupted by the arrival of Spider-Man, who smashes a table over the Grizzly's head, knocking him out cold. Spider-Man then turns the Grizzly into the police and, after a brief conversation with Lieutenant George Stacy, leaves for school. At school, Peter Parker is given a Thunder Wedgie by Flash Thompson, until Flash is stopped by Mary Jane, who helps up her boyfriend. Flash leaves in anger, promising to get Peter back. As Peter and M.J. walk off to their respective First Periods, Peter is met in the halls by his friend and biology partner Mac Gargan. Peter and Mac get into a conversation about going to Tiny McCreever's Halloween party towards the end of the month. While Peter seems open to the idea of wearing a costume for Halloween, Mac is more hesitant. However, Mac drifts off from the conversation after noticing Christina Everhart, a member of the school's Decathlon team and Flash's ex-girlfriend, in the hallway, something that doesn't miss Flash's eye as he heads to the bathroom. As Peter observes Mac looking at her, he realizes that Mac has a crush on Christina. Meanwhile, at a laboratory in Midtown, Miles Warren, a geneticist, reads in the paper about the Grizzly's defeat at the bank. Having originally sent the Grizzly partially to lure out Spider-Man for his employer and partially go get more funding for his own experiments, Warren searches for a possible candidate for his next experiment for a genetic super-soldier. Whilst doing so, though, he looks towards a shelf containing several animal specimens. One that catches his eye might be the only thing strong enough to kill Spider-Man; an Emperor Scorpion. At lunch, Peter, Mary Jane, Harry, and Christina are sitting at a table and eating their food. As Harry is discussing his father's current business trip overseas to Europe, saying that he won't be back until Christmas, Mac comes over and sits down with his friends. Peter becomes worried about if Christina turns Mac down, understanding his desire for a female loving figure in his life after his mother's death. However, Flash comes over, fueled with jealousy, and begins attacking Christina, much to the chagrin of his current girlfriend, Liz Allan. Mac attempts to stand up for Christina, but is knocked down by Flash, who calls him a one-off name and tells him to butt out of it. When Peter gets involved, though, Flash becomes confrontational. However, the whole altercation is soon stopped by the arrival of Principal Warren, who demands to see Flash in her office. Flash vows revenge against both Mac and Peter as he heads to the office. However, when Peter and his friends try and comfort Mac, he lashes out, saying that he despises being called names. Later on, Peter and Mary Jane are seen talking with Christina near her locker about the incident earlier. When Christina states that she believes she wanted to help Mac, Peter breaks the news that he has a crush on her, much to Christina and M.J.'s surprise, but Flash storms over to them, intending to get his payback on Peter from earlier. However, Mac interrupts them and gets up close and personal with Flash, intending to get his own payback from earlier. Flash begins resorting to his old tactics from lunch, enraging Mac, who attempts to punch Flash, but to no avail. Disheartened, Mac runs off, Christina protesting. She then turns her attention back to Flash, who gets up in her face. However, Peter interrupts him, punching him right in the face and sending him to the ground, shocking everyone. Principal Warren arrives and demands to know what's happening. Christina decides to take one for Peter and states that she was the one who punched Flash. Warren then tells Christina to get to the office and tells Peter and Harry to take Flash to the nurse. Harry agrees to keep Peter's hitting Flash a secret. Shortly after, it starts raining. Mac is sitting behind a bush behind the school, sulking to himself over his inability to win Christina's heart, to which he blames Flash for this. However, just then, he's approached by Miles Warren. Warren tells Mac that he had overheard the young teenager's complaints and offers a solution to his problems; a way to get back at Flash Thompson and win over Christina's heart. Mac initially declines the offer, writing Warren off as a creep and to leave before he notifies a cop. However, Warren states that this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Rethinking the offer, Mac reluctantly accepts. Warren then takes Mac to the old Midtown Police Headquarters, which he has refurbished into a laboratory. He reveals to Mac a specialized battlesuit equipped with a long, whip-like tail with a barb at the end. Warren then gives Mac a specialized serum consistent with the DNA of the Emperor Scorpion that had inspired him earlier. After taking the serum, Warren electrifies and incubates the serum in Mac's body using a specialized device created by Curt Connors; the Neogenic Recombinator. The serum electrified causes Mac's body to undergo a mutagenic change, causing his frail body to form-fit into the battlesuit. Mac screams with unbridled, animalistic rage as his powers become one with him. Near the end of the day, Peter and Mary Jane are in their biology class with Professor Warren, the principal's brother-in-law. Mary Jane attempts to silently comfort her shaken boyfriend from earlier, with Peter noting that Mac hadn't come back to school after the altercation in the hallway with Flash. However, just outside the school, the Scorpion looks on into Warren's classroom. Over a microphone, Miles Warren tells Scorpion to attack, which Scorpion replies with glee to. Trivia * The episode's story is loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #19-20, with elements from the Spider-Man: The Animated Series episode Sting of the Scorpion, and the 1967 Spider-Man episode Never Step On a Scorpion. * All 3 members of the Warren family are seen or mentioned in this episode; Miles Warren, the creator of the Scorpion and the Grizzly, Monica Warren, the principal of Midtown High, and Aaron Warren, Peter and Mary Jane's biology teacher. * Miles Warren's lab being located at an abandoned Police Station was inspired by his laboratory setting in the second Season of The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Kingpin in the series. However, he wouldn't become a main antagonist of Spider-Man until the events of ''LEGO Spider-Man: Torment''.